Desperation Day
by 9CatLives
Summary: Lavi only wants a Valentine for once. Soft Laven.


**My first D. Grayman fanfic, and part of the Valentines themed oneshots(which I hope you read the rest of). Forgive any minor mistakes, but I hope you like it! It's the second shortest, but one of my most well worded works. Please Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Grayman**

* * *

"Another Valentines day spent alone," mumbled Lavi, walking down the abandoned street. London seemed to possess a certain personality. It was alway grey and dreary, raining on the equally dreary people. Even now, it snowed on the dirty back alleys he was wandering. The innocent snow was muddied as soon as it touched the dirty streets. Lavi thought it was a pity, but could strangly relate. Pure for the beginning of your life, then tarnished, forgotten, and broken back down into water.

Shivering at the chilly air, he increased his pace. His knee-length boots clicked against the worn cobblestone, echoing in the empty darkness.

Everyone was home, with their loved ones, snuggling, loving, warm. Lavi longed for such comfort. He adored women and got into many relationships, but they always seemed to fall apart quickly. The redhead didn't have that capability of going 'deeper' as the dozens of women he's dated would try to explain. For women, he noticed, they always want to go deeper until they're satisfied. Women were truly monsters.

No one ever thought of the singles, the people alone on the holidays. Not when all their friends were somewhere, hugging his/her girl/boyfriend. Yu was with Lenalee, sipping tea or making love, Lavi didn't know. He was certain if he called Komui he could find out, but he didn't want to initiate a death mission of Komui trying to kill Yu, Yu, of all people.

Bak had his strange guardian chick, and were running a completely abusive, and yet still semi-functioning, relationship. They were in the Chinese branch, so Levi didn't know what crazy things they did in bed, but it was probably intense, with that girl's powers.

Knowing how messed up those Noah are, they were probably gangbanging. He briefly tried imagining how that would work, but as that required imaging his enemies (meaning the EARL) naked, he instantly let it go.

The science guys were probably all back home with their wives, or a hooker, and being the sweet humans they usually are, give him some slack tomorrow for his hangover. Like a stereotypical lonely single on Valentine's, he visited a bar. Shots had a lovely knack of kicking in fast. He was so wasted after drinking a whole bottle worth of tequila, he had to wait it out until he was sober enough to walk upright without puking. Lavi had a strong tolerance, but that was just insane. Even now, his steps were wobbled and cheeks were warm. The cold February air would hopefully cool him down.

Lavi sighed. This sucked. It was nearly midnight, meaning Valentines would be over. Without him doing anything, or more importantly, someone.

"Lavi!"

The redhead looked over his shoulder, surprised to see white. How could he have forgotten! Allen also didn't have anyone! "Ally~! I totally forgot you're single!" Lavi exclaimed, grinning. The boy in question blushed, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "You hadn't returned to HQ so I was worried that you'd passed out somewhere. I've been searching for nearly two hours already," he explained.

Lavi started sniffling, quickly turning into loud sobs. "W-what's wrong!" fretted Allen, confused on why the exorcist was crying and even more so on what he should do. "You're really nice! I-i've always been so alone...Ally~, I'm sooooo drunk right now," he moaned. The white haired teen laughed. "That would explain a few things."

"So, anyway, because of that, I hope you can forgive this, but ve me Vaenine!" he shouted, slurring his words at the end. "Wha-" The rabbit's lips locked with his, silencing the question. Allen blushed scarlet, staring into Lavi's sparkling green eyes. Finally, after a minute, Lavi released. Allen had been in too much shock to move.

"Thanks Ally~! You really are a good friend! Valentines Day is over, and I had a valentine!" Lavi cheered, smiling goofily. The other exorcist couldn't help but smile at his friend.

"Come on, let's go home."

* * *

**I hope you liked it! It has some dirty mentions, but it's innocent in the end. **

_9_Cat**Lives**


End file.
